


late night devil put your hands on me

by loveguilty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveguilty/pseuds/loveguilty
Summary: and never, ever, ever let go
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 52





	late night devil put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> mastermind kyoko lives rent free in my brain hello
> 
> shout out to the danganronpa daily life server for supporting me mwah
> 
> also juni if you see this ily

“T-the mastermind! It has to Junko Enoshima! There’s no other plausible conclusion.”

Monokuma positively cackles. “That’s where you’re wronggggg! Enoshima has been dead since the start, dingus! How could it be someone who is dead!” He says, in a sing-song voice.

Makoto is shocked, retracting his hand from its stance of pointing at the bear. He looks around at all his classmates, one of them has to be the mastermind then? If the mastermind wasn’t someone who was dead, then it had to be someone who was in this room.

He looks around the room, almost panicked, everyone is thinking the same thing, trying not to point fingers like at the very start.

Except Kyoko Kirigiri.

Like always, she was deadly calm.

Almost too deadly.

“You’re smart, Naegi, it looks like you didn’t need me after all.”

“What. What do you mean Kirigiri?”

Her laugh, it’s almost like a cackle rather than a cackle. “You think I got all the clues for you? I’ve been playing you from the very start Naegi. I orchestrated the entire thing, of course I knew who the murderer was, I saw them kill each other!”

Her eyes had an evil glint to them, but a sickly smile was on her face. It reminded Makoto of a certain gambler that was executed a couple of days ago.

In a blink of an eye, Kirigiri was in front of the throne that Monokuma used, and her outfit had changed. Her jacket was gone, and now half white, half black cape rests on her shoulder and instead of her ribbon in her hair, a small monokuma pin rests in her hair, as well as a crown on her head. She holds a sceptre now, leaning on it, and staring right at him.

“You’re so naive, Makoto Naegi, all of you are!” She cackles again. “I can’t believe you thought I was trying to help you, that’s so funny”

“Did you really execute all those people?” Togami asks, his voice almost scared.

She’s looking at her fingers, almost like she’s inspecting her nails if it wasn’t for the gloves. “Of course I fucking did! All but one.”

“All…. but one?” Makoto asks.

She cackles again and stands up straight, and walks over to him, their noses touching. He can see the evil in her eyes, she moves away and title his head with one of her fingers.

“Take a guess, Naegi, who do you think I spared?”

The room is quiet for a second, before she speaks again, “How about I show you?” 

She gives him a sickly grin before turning away from him, hitting his face with some of her hair.

“Darling?” She calls out. “Where are you?” 

From the doorway of the execution room, Celestia Ludenburg appears, her outfit the same, but one of her drills bares white hair now. Her heels click, as she makes her way over to Kirigiri, pulling her tie to pull the mastermind into a kiss, which Kirigiri returns.

The students watch on, as Kirigiri sits on the throne, and Celeste sits on the arm, her legs resting on Kirigiri's lap.

“I-I can’t believe you did this Kirigiri!” Asahina says, tears in her eyes. “I thought we were friends!”

“No yeah, that was just a lie to get you all where I wanted! Of course, that made you all hopeful, so the murders were to cause despair, which I loveeee” She giggles. “Now you’re all going to feel some despair of your own! And I can’t wait!”

As quick as the several monokumas arrived, the remaining students were dragged to the execution room, Kyoko clicking a button on her throne to watch the separate executions on a screen.

Celeste kisses her head gently, “You did so well, mi amor,” she then takes Kirigiri’s hand into her own. “I was positively amused by the amount of despair you brought in my pretend absence”

Kyoko smiles, “Everything I did, I did it for you Celeste.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on tumblr!! my account is love-guilty


End file.
